Hope
by Nourliana
Summary: Réponse à un défi de lesaccrodelamerceri : OS sur Neville et Harry. Une soirée sur une plage quelque part sur la côte Ouest des États-Unis, un bilan de l'après-guerre et peut-être une chance d'avoir le meilleur.


Bonsoir,

Voici un petit OS tout doux.

C'est la réponse à un défi OS couple Neville - Harry avec une fin heureuse de lesaccrodelamerceri :)

Résumé : Une soirée sur une plage quelque part sur la côte Ouest des États-Unis, un bilan de l'après-guerre et peut-être une chance d'avoir le meilleur.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ils souriaient face aux éléments. Le vent frais et salé leur caressait le visage, le bruit du ressac de la mer les entourait d'une bulle d'éternité, et le soleil énorme du soir mourrait lentement dans un brouillard de rouge et d'orangé, qui illuminait l'océan.

Côte à côte, ils étaient assis dans le sable, les épaulés collées et les mains liées, un sourire léger et les yeux rivés sur le magnifique spectacle offert par la nature. Ils appréciaient chaque seconde de la fin du cycle solaire, admirant les reflets lumineux qui dansaient sur la crête des vagues. L'un d'eux avait la tête sur l'épaule de l'autre. Ils étaient sereins.

Derrière eux, un voile claqua légèrement, sans les faire frémir. Une toile de tente était installée un peu plus haut, derrière la dune, à l'abri du vent venu du large. Peut-être qu'ils n'avaient même pas entendu le bruit, tellement perdu dans leur bulle.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus. Les dernières années leur avaient appris à apprécier chaque instant loin du tumulte du monde.

Pas besoin de mot non plus. Les légers regards qu'ils échangeaient et leurs sourires suffisaient pour tout échange. Certains disent que le silence contient tout les cris du monde mais ils savaient tout les deux que ce même silence pouvait contenir tout l'amour de l'univers pour quiconque savait le décrypter. Et maintenant, ils savaient le faire.

Amour.

Cela faisait deux ans. Deux ans que tout avait basculé : depuis la fin d'un monde et la naissance d'un nouveau, qui les avait rapproché petit à petit. Oui, ils se connaissaient déjà avant mais là ça n'avait plus rien à voir. Ils s'étaient reconstruits ensemble, fuyant les vantardises et les assauts des vautours médiatiques, fuyant les rumeurs malsaines et les critiques assassines du moindre faux pas, fuyant tout ceux qui voulaient les utiliser pour leur propre compte, tout ceux qui voulaient formater leur vie sans leur laisser le choix.

Un an après la Chute, ils avaient décidé d'un accord commun de disparaître. Leurs amis n'en étaient plus. Certains étaient morts, d'autres avaient préféré la célébrité à la réalité, d'autres encore avaient choisi de se faire oublier du reste du monde. Eux voulaient trouver la paix, loin des défunts, des nuits peuplées de cauchemars, loin de sollicitations incessantes. Ils voulaient pouvoir gouter, enfin, à la simplicité de la vie.

Luna avait fui au bout de six mois : ses réactions étranges pour la majorité lui causaient nombre de problèmes. D'autres, anciens de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, avaient rapidement suivis : la différence était encore moins tolérée qu'avant.

Ils avaient choisi de suivre son exemple. Ce monde leur devenait trop étranger, trop bruyant. D'abord la France, puis l'Allemagne, la Roumanie, puis l'Asie,.. Un pays après l'autre, une ville après l'autre, ils avaient continué à apprendre à se connaître, à se reconstruire tout en suivant les actualités de Grande-Bretagne de loin... Chaque nouvel article les confortait un peu plus dans leur décision. De héros, ils étaient devenus des traîtres parce qu'ils avaient voulu vivre leur vie à leur manière.

Choix de vie.

Au fur et à mesure, le chagrin devenait moins vif et laissait place à de timides sensations de plaisirs. Les journées devinrent de moins en moins grises et ils se remirent à sourire, puis à rire. Les cauchemars se mirent à diminuer, leur laissant du répit pour continuer à pouvoir aller mieux. Ils se mirent à discuter de tout. Du pire comme du meilleur. Des échanges qui agissaient comme un baume sur des cicatrices à vif, qui leur faisaient prendre du recul sur la réalité de leur vie. Sur ce qu'ils avaient perdu, ce qui leur avait toujours semblé étrange, sur la réalité du monde magique britannique, sur ce qu'ils avaient gagné en partant.

Après cinq mois d'un voyage salvateur, ils avaient retrouvé Luna en Inde, vivant au sein d'une tribu de chamans magiques. Égale à elle-même et sans paraître surprise, dans sa robe jaune datant du mariage chez les Weasley, elle les avait salué avec un sourire et leur avait souhaité bonne change, accompagné de son éternel sourire mystérieux. Ils s'étaient regardés, avaient haussé les épaules puis étaient repartis quelques jours plus tard. La revoir avait acceléré cette guérison et détruit le moindre reste de culpabilité d'avoir quitté la Grande-Bretagne.

Ils se prirent à ne plus penser à rentrer mais juste à profiter du moment présent, eux, dont les meilleures années avaient été sacrifiées au profit d'une guerre qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû porter sur leurs épaules. Cette prise de conscience arriva progressivement et ralluma la lumière de l'espoir dans leurs yeux. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient profiter de leur vie.

Guérison.

Il leur avait encore fallut des mois avant de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient devenus complètement dépendants l'un de l'autre. Que leur guérison et ces mois de voyage avaient créé quelque chose de plus. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre pour rire, pour sourire. Ils étaient devenus la lueur d'espoir de l'autre. Progressivement, ils s'étaient aperçus qu'ils s'aimaient. Que l'amour qu'ils pensaient impossible, car enterré à cause de toutes les horreurs auxquels ils avaient assisté, pouvait encore exister. Ils furent comme des enfants face à un miracle.

Ils étaient conscients qu'une telle réalité ne serait pas acceptée là d'où ils venaient. Cela entérina complètement la possibilité d'un retour en Grande-Bretagne. Ils avaient bien fait de partir. Tant pis si leurs postes de Lord restaient vides au sein de la chambre du Magenmagot. Tant pis s'ils n'avaient pas travail. Ils avaient assez pour pouvoir vivre cinquante ans sans se poser de questions. Le Ministère, quoiqu'il dise, ne pouvait rien faire contre leurs biens et leur fortune.

Progressivement, ils devinrent tactiles et les gestes remplacèrent les mots. Les regards intenses leur suffisaient. Ils continuèrent à voyager, jusqu'à arriver sur cette plage à l'autre bout du monde. Quelque part sur la côte ouest américaine. Sur une plage perdue, qui semblait loin de tout et surtout connue de personne. Juste pour eux. Une pause pour savourer leur bonheur. Une pause de sérénité avant de rejoindre de nouveau le chaos du monde.

Une fois le soleil couché, le plus fin des deux se releva, frotta ses jambes pour enlever le sable. Il tendit la main à son voisin qui le regardait en souriant. Celui qui était debout rougit légèrement et remercia l'obscurité de cacher sa gêne. Après un court moment, l'autre attrapa sa main. Toujours aussi serein que face au coucher de soleil, ils se mirent en marche vers la tente pour aller se coucher.

Pour tout observateur extérieur, même s'il n'y en avait pas sur les lieux, ils semblaient enfermés dans une bulle que rien ne pouvait atteindre. La mystérieuse lueur dans leurs yeux, leurs sourires, tout semblait les nimber d'une aura particulière.

En réalité, Harry Potter et Neville Londubat étaient ensembles et c'était l'amour qui les rendait si sereins.

Bonheur.

* * *

Bonne nuit et faites de beaux rêves !

N'oubliez pas que le monde n'est pas fait que de gris. Parfois, "il suffit de se souvenir d'allumer la lumière".

Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)


End file.
